bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldur's Gate: The Sword Coast Chronicles Wiki
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bgtscc/images/f/f0/Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Welcome to the Baldur's Gate: The Sword Coast Chronicles Wiki The wiki about a NWN 2 Roleplay Persistent World Server Introduction First off welcome to our world, we hope you enjoy your time with us. We are seeing more and more new people logging into both the game server and the forums. To someone new, information might seem hard to come by. So here is a little run down of where we are coming from, and where we are going: The overall goal of BG:TSCC is to provide a Neverwinter Nights 2 Persistent World that everyone can play on and enjoy. From the hardened role-player to the hardened monster slayer, we welcome everyone. All that we ask is that you be kind to those around you, don't argue with other players, and please don't complain needlessly. BG:TSCC is currently made up of around 21 staff members. This includes the Developer’s, Builders and the Dungeon Masters. Each of them working for free in their spare time because of their love of NWN2 and the Forgotten Realms. Together we are building a PW that spawns the Sword Coast and beyond. A lot of people wonder why the PW is in Beta and when it will come out. When we first started this place we had to decide on if we wanted to keep it closed and release it all at once or open it up and let people play on it as we built it. We chose to the latter for several reasons. Our biggest two reasons were *1. So that people who wanted to play now could *2. So that we could be more dynamic in our reaction to the issues uncovered when building an online world. As we grow we will continue to add more areas, better monsters (this could be monster difficulty, spawn rate, spawn groups, Challenge Rating flow, etc.), new features, quests and more. So remember that what you see is not necessarily how things will be in the end. Lots of things are still under construction and quite a few things need further tweaking before they are at their end result. But if you are eager to play now, feel free to join the 100's that log in each week and play in a fully functioning online world. Also please remember that if you log in and don't find things to your liking, we encourage you to check us out again when things have progressed further*. *Baldurs Gate has currently been in Beta for the better part of 3 years and will likely stay in Beta to reflect that a Persistent World can't ever become 'complete'. The server is best characterized by calling it a low to medium magic world that stays very close to the powerlevels seen in Baldurs Gate I and Baldurs Gate II: Shadows of Amn, excluding the Throne of Bhaal expansion. Despite the potential for combat and action we are a roleplaying server. It is expected of players to stay in character wherever they can. Thank you for joining us in Ed Greenwood's the Forgotten Realms. The greatest fantasy creation of our time. Important Links and Information | |} Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Spells Category:Feats Category:Classes Category:Server Systems Category:Game World Category:Quests